Conventionally, a technology for classifying desired data such as image data into certain determined categories according to machine learning is known. In such a conventional technology, it is necessary to generate an identifier (learning model) of machine learning in advance in order to classify data and a large amount of learning data is required in order to improve learning accuracy of machine learning. However, in the conventional technology, it is difficult to collect a large amount of learning data in some cases and there is a problem in that learning accuracy of machine learning cannot be sufficiently improved.